


Kartoffelbefehl

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Potatoes, Teasing, because there should be something about potatoes in this fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Sprühsahne im Bett kann ja jeder...Aber Friedrich hat dieses Mal etwas ganz besonderes für Katte in petto.





	Kartoffelbefehl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeObviously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeObviously/gifts).



> Nicht gebetat, tut mir leid 
> 
> Für MeObviously, aus verschiedensten Gründen, und Danke für alles!!! :* :* :*

An diesem Abend kuschelte sich Friedrich neben Katte auf der Couch zusammen, nahm die Hand seines Freundes zärtlich in seine und begann liebevoll, seine Finger zu küssen. Sie hatten den Nachmittag am See verbracht, waren dann nach Hause gefahren und hatten zusammen gekocht. Jetzt schmeckten Kattes Finger noch immer ein wenig nach den Erdbeeren, die er für das Dessert geschnitten hatte. Und Katte hatte so wunderbare, hübsche Finger…

„Na, Sanssouci?“ Katte legte seinen freien Arm um Friedrichs Schultern und begann, ihm sanft den Rücken zu streicheln. „Was ist los?“

„Nichts“, murmelte Friedrich leise gegen Kattes Handfläche, und lächelte selig. „Ich bin nur glücklich.“ Er küsste Kattes Hand. „Und das ist alles deine Schuld.“

„Aha… meine Schuld also…“ Kattes Hand wanderte jetzt bis zu Friedrichs Hüfte und schob sich dann unter das T-Shirt seines Freundes.

„Ja… deine Schuld.“ Friedrich seufzte wohlig auf. „Und weißt du was… ich glaube, du machst dich gleich noch viel schuldiger…“

Katte grinste und streichelte Friedrichs Brust. „Wenn es in die Richtung geht, die ich erwarte, dann mache ich mich ganz gerne schuldig, glaube ich…“ Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küsste Friedrich auf die Lippen.

Bald wurde ihr Kuss inniger, ihre Zungen spielten leidenschaftlich miteinander, und Friedrich kletterte auf Kattes Schoß. Er vergrub seine Hände zuerst in Kattes weichem, glatten Haar, doch bald rutschten sie tiefer, auf Kattes Schultern, wo sie aber nicht lange liegen blieben, sondern sich Kattes breiter, muskulöser Brust zuwandten. Zärtlich streichelte Friedrich seinen Freund, an den Stellen, von denen er wusste, dass die Haut unter dem Pullover besonders empfindlich war. Aber es dauerte nicht lange, da war ihm Kattes Oberkörper nicht mehr genug, und er griff beherzt tiefer, zwischen Kattes Beine.

Sanft massierte er Kattes Penis durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch, er fühlte, wie sein Freund immer härter wurde, und auch sein eigenes Blut sammelte sich langsam in seinem Unterleib. Dann hörte er, wie Katte tief durch die Nase einatmete und verlangend in ihren Kuss stöhnte. Friedrich grinste.

Dann löste er seine Lippen wieder von Kattes und richtete sich auf. Er rutschte von Kattes Schoß und nahm ihn an der Hand. „Komm. Komm, wir gehen ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er zog seinen Freund hoch und gab ihm, als er schließlich vor ihm stand, einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich komm gleich.“

Katte gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Was hast du vor?“

„Siehst du gleich.“ Friedrich grinste ihn an. „Du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht.“ Er schob Katte in Richtung Schlafzimmer und ging dann selbst in die Küche. „Zieh dich schon mal aus“, rief er ihm noch hinterher.

Katte ging ohne Widerrede ins Schlafzimmer. Was sein Sanssouci sich da schon wieder ausgedacht hatte… er war ja gespannt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog er sich seinen Pullover über den Kopf, knöpfte die Hose auf und hängte seine Kleider über den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Auf Friedrichs Seite sah es wie immer chaotisch aus, aber er selbst fand es furchtbar, wenn einfach alles auf dem Boden herum lag…

Als er schließlich auch seine Unterhose ausgezogen hatte, ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken. Er war gespannt auf Friedrichs Idee. Sein Penis war hart vor Vorfreude. Katte schluckte trocken. Konnte der sich nicht etwas beeilen?

Endlich hörte er Friedrichs Schritte im Flur. Dann stand sein Freund endlich in der Tür, mit einer Schüssel in der Hand. Katte zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was ist das denn?“

Friedrich stellte die Schüssel aufs Bett und begann dann ebenfalls, sich auszuziehen. Währenddessen begutachtete Katte den Schüsselinhalt ein wenig genauer. „Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Was?“ Friedrich zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Das ist Kartoffelbrei.“ Katte hatte einen Finger in die gelbliche Masse gesteckt, die er im ersten Moment in Ermangelung besserer Vorstellungen für Vanillepudding gehalten hatte. „Wirklich, Sanssouci? Kartoffelbrei?“ Sie hatten ja schon öfter solche Sachen gemacht, mit Sprühsahne oder Schokosoße… aber Kartoffelbrei?

„Warum denn nicht? Das schmeckt sicher auch toll.“ Friedrich, der jetzt auch nackt war, kletterte zu Katte aufs Bett und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Dann drückte er den anderen sanft nach hinten, bis Katte ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken vor ihm lag. „Bleib liegen…“

Friedrich setzte sich auf Kattes Hüften, griff nach der Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei und strich Katte etwas davon auf die Brust. Katte rümpfte die Nase. Irgendwie fühlte es sich seltsam an, der Brei war warm und gehörte eigentlich nicht auf den Oberkörper… naja. Es war vielleicht seltsam, aber dennoch nicht unangenehm. Und trotzdem, es machte ihn nicht wirklich an. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Freund…

Zuerst leckte Friedrich genießerisch den Löffel ab und legte ihn dann zurück in die Schüssel, bevor er sich endlich Katte widmete. Vorsichtig bewegte er die Hüfte ein wenig, ihre steifen Glieder rieben aneinander, Katte seufzte leise auf. Friedrich platzierte einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf Kattes Brustbein, an einer der Stellen, an der seine nackte Haut noch zu sehen war. Von dort leckte und küsste er sich dann weiter nach oben, erst zur rechten Brustwarze, dann zur linken, darum bemüht, möglichst keinen Flecken Kartoffelbrei auszulassen.

Kattes Haut schmeckte so einzigartig und gut wie immer… aber der Kartoffelbrei, der war auch nicht schlecht. Das musste Friedrich wirklich sagen, für Kartoffeln hatte er schon immer etwas übrig gehabt, und sie schmeckten ja beim Essen schon großartig, aber beim Sex…

Als Kattes Brust wieder ziemlich sauber geleckt war, gab Friedrich ihm erst einen langen und liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Katte stöhnte erregt in Friedrichs Mund. Obwohl er den Kartoffelbrei ein wenig seltsam fand, reichten Friedrichs sanfte Berührungen aus, um ihn zu erregen. Seine Erektion pochte ungeduldig und erwartungsvoll vor sich hin, und seine Hüfte drängte nach oben, gegen Friedrich, auf der Suche nach Erlösung.

Doch Friedrich war noch nicht bereit, ihn zu erlösen. Er saß jetzt auf Kattes Oberschenkeln, aß seelenruhig Kartoffelbrei aus der Schüssel und ließ seine freie Hand wie nebenbei über Kattes Bauch und seine Seite streichen. Sanft streichelte er Kattes schmale Hüfte, spielte ein wenig mit seinem dunklen, lockigen Schamhaar, und er musste lachen, als Katte frustriert aufkeuchte. „Nur nicht ungeduldig werden…“ Seine Finger strichen jetzt über Kattes Erektion, nur leicht, er berührte ihn kaum, und dennoch zuckte Kattes Becken nach oben. Mit einem gespielt genervten Seufzen stellte Friedrich die halb leere Schüssel weg und sah Katte an. „Du bist heute aber ungeduldig…“

Allerdings war er selbst mittlerweile fast ebenso erregt wie Katte. Er genoss es einfach zu sehr, seinen Freund ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, musste er sich eingestehen. Außerdem war der Kartoffelbrei so ziemlich das geilste, das er je im Bett ausprobiert hatte. Und so war er ganz froh, dass er, als er sich schließlich wieder vorbeugte, um Katte wieder zu küssen, endlich dessen Hände spürte, die ihm über den Rücken und schließlich den Hintern strichen.

Kurz darauf setzte Katte sich auf, holte die Gleitgeltube vom Nachttisch und begann vorsichtig, Friedrich, der noch immer auf seinem Schoß saß, vorzubereiten. Friedrich seufzte auf, wand sich unter Kattes Berührungen, je mehr und je härter Kattes Finger wurden, desto mehr wollte Friedrich, und sehr bald reichte es ihm nicht mehr aus, dass Katte ihn nur mit drei Fingern von innen massierte. Er hob den Kopf, sah Katte in die Augen und flüsterte heiser: „Bitte…“

Katte lachte. „Schlimm, oder? Wenn man nicht kriegt, was man will…“ Er zog seine Finger zurück und strich dann über Friedrichs Penis, allerdings ohne die empfindliche, bereits tropfende Spitze zu berühren.

Friedrich keuchte. „Man, Hans…!“

„Schon gut.“ Katte gab ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann packte er Friedrich fest an den Hüften, brachte ihn über sich in Position und drang dann langsam und vorsichtig in ihn ein.

Als Friedrich, der mit einem seligen Grinsen im Gesicht auf Kattes Hüfte saß, schließlich begann, sich zu bewegen, keuchte Katte lustvoll auf. Friedrich umschloss seine pulsierende Erektion heiß und eng; wie jedes Mal fühlte es sich herrlich an. Sie passten zusammen wie füreinander gemacht - in jederlei Hinsicht. Außer vielleicht was den Kartoffelbrei im Bett anging...

Fest schloss Friedrich seine Beine um Kattes Hüfte. Er bewegte sich schneller und merkte bald, dass sein Freund sich seinem Rhythmus anpasste. Katte war warm und verschwitzt unter Friedrichs Oberschenkeln. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Erektion Friedrichs Prostata streifte, fühlte Friedrich heiße Wellen, die durch seinen Körper wogten und eine Spannung in seinem Inneren aufbaute, die sich in seinem Unterleib staute, immer größer und immer unerträglicher wurde, bis er den Drang, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.

Während Katte immer härter und schneller in ihn stieß, griff Friedrich sich zwischen die Beine und begann, seine eigene, tropfende und vor sich hin pochende Erektion zu reiben.

Mit kräftigen Bewegungen massierte er seine Hoden und seinen steifen Penis, die Anspannung wurde immer größer, bis er es schließlich nicht länger aushielt.

Katte spürte Friedrichs Orgasmus, noch bevor er richtig kam. Er kannte seinen Freund lange genug. Friedrich schloss die Augen, drückte den Rücken durch und stöhnte laut auf. Dann zuckten seine Muskeln, einmal, zweimal, umschlossen Kattes Penis sekundenlang noch enger als ohnehin schon, und mehrere Schübe Sperma ergossen sich auf Kattes Brust und Bauch. Schließlich ließ Friedrich erschöpft die Hände sinken und atmete tief durch.

Noch ehe er wieder richtig bei Atem war, fühlte Friedrich, dass auch Katte kam. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich an, Katte keuchte laut und seine Hüfte zuckte nach oben, dann sank er schwer atmend wieder zurück auf die Matratze.

Friedrich ließ sich müde zur Seite sinken, Kattes erschlaffender Penis glitt aus ihm heraus und er fühlte etwas Sperma warm an der Innenseite seines rechten Oberschenkels hinunterrinnen. Aber es störte ihn nicht. Gerade wollte er nur noch in Kattes Arme, und dann…

Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf Kattes Lippen, als Friedrich sich an ihn kuschelte. Seit ein paar Jahren waren sie jetzt schon zusammen, und noch immer konnte er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen als seinen schlafenden Freund im Arm zu halten. Liebevoll legte er seine Arme um Friedrich, küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn – doch sein Sanssouci drehte sich nur kommentarlos um, griff nach der Schüssel auf dem Nachttisch und machte sich genüsslich daran, den Rest des Kartoffelbreis aufzuessen.

Katte betrachtete ihn eine Zeit lang kommentarlos, dann schüttelte er schließlich den Kopf. „Nächstes Mal nehmen wir lieber wieder Sprühsahne.“

Friedrich sah zu ihm hoch. „Was? Wieso denn?“

Katte grinste. „Weil du so nichts anderes im Kopf hast als deine verdammten Kartoffeln.“

„Gar nicht wahr“, protestierte Friedrich. Obwohl er sich doch eingestehen musste, dass er die letzte halbe Stunde nicht nur Kattes wegen ziemlich geil gefunden hatte.

Aber sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Sanssouci. Aber besonders heiß fand ich das nicht gerade. Eher etwas… seltsam. Ich meine… Kartoffelbrei…“ Er runzelte die Stirn.

Friedrich sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Wirklich?“

Katte nickte.

„Dann können wir es ja nächstes Mal mit Bratkartoffeln probieren.“ Er musste lachen, als er sah, wie Katte das Gesicht verzog. „Keine Angst, das war ein Witz, Hans.“

Katte wuschelte Friedrich durch die Haare. „Können wir uns nicht vielleicht darauf einigen… keine Kartoffeln im Schlafzimmer?“

Friedrich seufzte und leckte den Löffel ab. „Keine Kartoffeln beim Sex, ok? Man wird ja wohl noch im Bett essen dürfen…“

„Solange es beim Essen bleibt…“ Katte küsste seinen Sanssouci auf die Locken. Er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was der noch alles mit Kartoffeln im Bett anstellen konnte.

Sein Freund grinste ihn nur an. „Einen Versuch war's trotzdem wert.“ Er stellte die leere Schüssel mit dem Löffel darin wieder auf den Nachttisch, dann drehte er sich wieder zu Katte und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Hast du mich trotzdem lieb?“

Katte lachte. „Aber klar, mein Schatz… nicht trotzdem, sondern gerade deswegen… mein Sanssouci.“

Schließlich schlief Friedrich doch noch in Kattes Armen ein, und Katte betrachtete ihn liebevoll, während er seinem Freund sanft durch die dichten Haare strich. Auf einmal musste er lachen. Bratkartoffeln… sein Sanssouci war jemand, dem er tatsächlich zutraute, das zu machen. Verrückte Ideen hatte er manchmal schon. Aber genau dafür liebte er ihn ja.

Er gab Friedrich noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann stand Katte auf und trug die Schüssel in die Küche, wo er sie in die Spülmaschine stellte. Ausgerechnet Kartoffeln…


End file.
